Big Time Kpop
by Kangaroo Time
Summary: Carlos and his Korean girlfriend break up, putting Carlos in a slight depression, when surprise, surprise, Logan, who keeps calling himself Brogan, comes home with the news that they will be traveling to Korea to perform with the Kpop group Super Junior


"Mwwwaaaaarrrrggggggghhhhh" The pathetic moan came out muffled from the rug, as Kendall patted an almost lethargic Carlos, who was lying spread-eagled on the floor of the livingroom in their apartment, on the back. "I know, dude. I know. I'm sorry. It happens to the best of us." He said sympathetically. "Bwuhg I wruveg whur" came Carlos's unintelligible response, when James walked in through the front door and paused, looking them over, before plopping down on the couch. "What's with him?" He asked Kendall, indicating the pathetic boy, lying on the floor beside him. "Minna broke up with him and he's ... taking it well." Kendall responded sarcastically. Carlos let out another shuddering moan. "AYE HATHE EVWRYFING!" He shouted into the carpet, before dissolving into some hysterical crying and babbling. "Just let it out buddy. Let it out." Kendall said, patting him on the back again.

James stared on awkwardly, clearly not in the position to help, not really wanting to help, and not finding an easy way out. "Uh ... what happened?" He asked, trying to sound concerned about his friend. "She just told him she didn't think it would work out, and that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore." Responded Kendall, extracting another thundering sob from Carlos, who turned his head to the side, facing away from them. "I bet it's cause I'm not Korean." He mumbled in a cracked, almost gurgly voice. Kendall made a face. "... I really don't think that's it, man..." "I bet it is!" Carlos cried. "I was so nice to her and I always listened to her and she was always talking about Korea and how she missed living there! She probably just wants a korean boyfriend! Her whole family..." "She probably just wanted me." James interrupted, unable to help himself, causing Carlos to erupt once more into hysterics pressing his face back into the plush carpet. "You are NOT helping!" Kendall said to James, who shrugged, shooting him an irritated look.

He turned back to Carlos. "Look, Carlos, Minna..." "DOM'T THAY WHUR MAME!" He cried out. Kendall rolled his eyes. "THAT GIRL that you were dating may have been Korean, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she broke up with you because you aren't. That's crazy. And even if she did, you're better off without her." He gave Carlos another pat on the back. "You'll be okay." He said soothingly, Carlos finally calming down. He turned his head to the side to face them. His whole face was wet, and his eyes were red and puffy. There were little pink patches around his mouth from crying. It was pretty pathetic. "I was like ... the perfect boyfriend." He muttered, pouting. "No you weren't. You're not me." James said seriously, starting Carlos up again. Kendall glared daggers at him, "Alright, that's it, get out." "Finally" James responded, standing up, starting to make his way toward the kitchen.

As he was leaving, the front door opened, yet again, and Logan walked into their living room. "Hey guys! Guess what! Brogan's home and he has awesome news! James stopped and turned around, but Kendall beat him to the punch. Logan, for the last time, we are NOT calling you Brogan, and stop talking in the third person. It s obnoxious! Logan rolled his eyes, and protested. Oh come on! It s a cool nickname and What s wrong with Carlos? Remember that Korean girl he was dating? Kendall started. Minna? Logan asked, as Carlos responded with another sorrowful moan. Yeah that s her. Don t mention her name. It makes him do that. Anyways, she broke up with him today and he s upset about it. Oh well that really sucks. Logan said, looking kind of upset. Yeah I know, Carlos really liked her No, no, I mean yeah that sucks, but uh we re going to Korean next week. Logan said. There was dead silence in the room for a moment and then Carlos let out a good long. BRWWWWAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! before melting into a puddle of tears.


End file.
